


joue avec moi parce que je suis ton jouet

by choirboyharem



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/choirboyharem
Summary: Crossposted from my Tumblr because I'm positive it's going to be taken down sooner or later. AU in which Jeremiah hires eye candy and a boytoy to keep himself entertained and distracted. He gets a little carried away with costume design.





	joue avec moi parce que je suis ton jouet

**Author's Note:**

> i've never uploaded fanart here before, so i was curious to see how it'd be received.

 


End file.
